miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia
Mia is the 13-year-old girl of the series Mia and Me, who after the death of her parents is measured by the difficulties of living in the dormitory of her new school in Florence, Italy. Character Mia is a normal girl who was given a present from her parents after they passed away. This book is a magical book that reveals runes for her password to allow her to transform into an elf in another world. When Mia was given a book about a land named Centopia with a magical bracelet for her 13 birthday. Her father used to read the book to her every night. It was known that her parents died before the series started. Relationships Vincent ' Vincent is one of Mia's best friends in the human world of season 1. Vincent is a smart guy who often helps Mia. He is the first person in the human world to learn about Mia and Centopia. Vincent has a major crush on Mia. 'Paula ' Paula is a enemy-turned-friend and room-mate of Mia's in the human world boarding school. She used to be on Violetta's side, although she became close to Mia and ultimately she finds out about Centopia. 'Mo ''' Prince Mo, along with Yuko, is one of the first elfs Mia meets when she enters centopia. From the first episode on, Mo and Mia become close (best) friends. Mo always tried to help Mia on things she could not quite do, such as helping her fly or how to use a water glare. It is believed that Mo and Mia had a crush on each other throughout Season 1 but they stopped liking each other romantically in next seasons because of his feelings for Yuko. '''Yuko Yuko was one of the first elfs Mia meets when she enters centopia. Yuko was almost immediately friendly and welcoming towards Mia, and even gave Mia a friendship butterfly ring. Yuko and Mia are best friends and have gone on many adventures together, which included making fun of Prince Mo. Yuko was the one to teach Mia how to fly. Yuko is usually very enthusiastic to see Mia when she comes to Centopia. An example of their love and friendship for each other is when Mia decides to help Yuko win the Blushflower princess competition. Although, Yuko is sometimes jealous of the attention Mia gets from Prince Mo such as when he flirts with her, and even revealed she thought Mia acted helpless and girly just to gain Mo's attention, in the cave of truth. In the end, Mia and Yuko are really close and would do anything for each other. Phuddle One of the very first people Mia meets when she comes to centopia was Phuddle. This lovable pan was sassy and sometimes clumsy at first, but turns out to be a close ally to Mia and her "team". Phuddle many not seem like much but his inventions have helped save centopia such as the trumptus. Mia and Puddle have a close friendship and Mia can always rely on Phuddle (and his inventions) to help her. Lyria Lyria was the first unicorn Mia met in centopia. Once Mia found out she could talk to unicorns, Mia and Lyria had a very close bond. At the beginning of season 1, Mia would often "spawn" near Lyria. In the episode in which Lyria sacrifices herself to save her son, Onchao, she has such a close bond and trust with Mia that she leaves Onchao in her care, even though Mia wasn't always in Centopia. Onchao After the promise Mia made with Onchao's mother, Lyria, Mia tries her best to protect and care for Onchao. Mia and Onchao gain an extremely close friendship with each other and Onchao chooses to be by Mia's side most of the time. Their friendship continues even into season 2, when Mia and Onchao see each other in the crystals which reveal ones best friend. Onchao and Mia are always besides each other and are rarely separated when Mia is in centopia. Mia truly loves and wants what is best for Onchao. Appearance Physical Appearance As a human Mia has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. She normally wears her bracelet. As an elf Mia has thick dark pink hair which is tied with a pink hair tie into two low pigtails resting in front of her shoulders. Her hair is also decorated with a butterfly-like ornament on her right head and randomly placed gemstones. Her eyes are purple, and she has a small mole on right upper cheek. Mia wears a short strapless pink dress decorated with colorful round patterns. Her dress's edges are lined with the color dark pink. She wears the bracelet from her book. She also wears the Friendship ring given by Yuko and given by Mo. She wears pink stocking-like boots with the same style of her dress. Her wings are white with a slight touch of pink. There are pink lines and pink circles inside it. Series |-|Season 1= In Panthea's Unicorn CapturingOne day, Mia discovers an old book her father left for her that they used to read together when she was small and a bracelet.She puts it on and the label on it tells her to say "I am Mia ." On doing so, she finds herself directed into a world of unicorns and elves . She is transformed into a very pretty elf with pink hair and a pink dress. Surprised but excited, she met the clumsy Pan Phuddle, and is able to speak with him. Phuddle led her to a trapped unicorn, telling her to free it. Mia unexpectedly understood the dainty unicorn, and even learned its name, Lyria. Lyria promised to bring her anywhere. While Mia was travelling, she met two elves, Prince Mo and Yuko. They were suspicious of her at first, but then warmed up to her. Everybody in Centopia is happy and full of life, all except one species - An evil queen Panthea, who wants to steal the ivory horn of a unicorn, in order to gain immortality, with the help of Gargona.Season 1 - Episode 1 In The Trumptus, Mia and Vincent went to a shack, which is a secondary house for Vincent (while in boarding school). After Mia asked Vincent to leave, she discovered the new oracle, and transported herself to Centopia. She found Lyria, who was trying to reach an apple. Soon, she saw that the the elves are celebrating for the creation of the Trumptus. The Trumptus received its own honorary place in the Elf Palace. Mia and the Elven King and Queen persuaded Phuddle to make more. Some time after that, Mia, along with King Raynor and Queen Mayla listened to Mo and Yuko's report of the munculous, and location of the unicorns. However, they realised that the Trumptus is gone. After guessing that Phuddle took it, Mia looks for Phuddle, while Mo and Yuko spy on Gargona's troops. Mia arrived at Phuddle's home. There she found Phuddle sobbing, and persuaded him to bring all the Trumptusses to the palace. Phuddle revealed that he made none, so Mia just asked him to bring the original one. However, it was took apart, due to Phuddle wanting to inspect the parts so he can make more Trumptusses. Unfortunately, he forgot how to put it back together. Mia suggested that Phuddle looks for his blueprint, and they took of the the forest, along with Lyria. They did not find the blueprint, so Mia and Phuddle went back to the Elf Palace, but Lyria still persists to look for it. In the Elf Palace, the King and Queen gave up of rescuing the unicorns after they found out that the Trumptus is broken. Although they gave up, Mo and Yuko flies out to try to save the unicorns. Meanwhile, Phuddle left the palace in a sad note. Mia persuaded him to not give up on fixing the Trumptus. A few seconds later, Lyria arrived with the blueprint. Soon, Mia and Phuddle was back at his house, attempting to fix the Trumptus. After they fixed it, Mia arrived at the battle scene of the losing elves and the winning munculous. She blew the Trumptus and gave it to Mo soon after. The elves won and the trapped unicorns were free. At the sign of victory, Mia returned to her real life once again. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... References Category:Characters